


Doctors love

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling, kisisng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury





	1. Chapter 1

Backstory:George Michael is a doctor,he's 21,he's been trained as doctor since he was 19.Freddie is 24,its until he gets sick,his bandmates make him go to the doctor.Cast include:,Roger Taylor,Brian May,John Deacon,Freddie Mercury,George Michael

.........................

_ Freddie's P.o.v _

Hi,i'm Freddie,i'm 24.I'm gay and single,i've had a lot of partners.Mostly some were okay some were abusive towards me.

"Freddie!",Roger shouts.Oh great,i forgot i'm sick.the boys caught me,i lied to them for three days straight,i had caught the flu and was not getting better.

I walked to the living room and tripped,face first into the floor."ow",i groaned."idiot",Roger smirks,"shut up",i said."come on get up",he says.

I got up.holding my nose,"move your hand",Roger says,i do.

"oh shit",he said,he puts a tissue to my nose as Brian walks in,"What have you done this time?",he asked"tripped face first",i said.

The bleeding soon stops."this'll hurt a little",Roger says.i nodded,he sets my nose back.

Brian splints it."thanks",i said with a yawn.

"temperature check",Roger says"piss off",i said."Freddie",Brian warns."hmm 39.3C",Brian says."i'm fine",i said."Liar",Roger says."you're going to the doctor",Brian said,"No",i said."Freddie,you wont get shit shoved down your throat or up your arse",Roger says"fucking will",i mumbled.i go and put on a T shirt and jeans with a hoodie on despite me being warm.

i put on my trainers and brushed my teeth.brushed out my hair and put it in a braid.i walk downstairs..

"where are you three going?",John asked"taking Freddie to the doctor,he's fucking sick with the flu,he has been for three days and didn't think to tell us",Brian says"Snitch",i muttered,"oh be quiet Freddie",Roger said,"Piss off Roger,i kept it from you three mainly you and Brian because i knew i'd be fussed over",i said.

"you're still going no arguments",Brian said,i nodded with a Yawn.

we get going,i had to sit in the middle of Roger and Brian.i roll my eyes.

"come here",Brian said,"what?",i said.

he wraps an arm around me,"go to sleep,we know you haven't been sleeping Freddie",Brian said,"fuck you",i mutter.

i put my head on his shoulder.I was tired.

We pull up outside the doctors office not long after.

We got out the car.Brian's arm around me still.The only reason,i hate going is that i have a small crush on the doctor here.Dr George Michael. 

"you have a crush on the doctor,don't you?"Roger teased."piss Off,i do not",i said."yes you do",Brian said,"piss off Brian,i do not",i said,"why are you blushing then?",Roger asked"i'm not,i'm just warm",i said"lies",Roger said,poking my stomach.I squeak.

"Freddie Mercury?",Dr (George) Michael called.I tried so hard not to blush.

"blushing",Roger whispered to me,i shove him playfully,he rolls his eyes and pouts.I lick my hand and wipe it on his arm."Eww Freddie",he said."revenge",i said,i wipe my hand on my jeans.

"What seems to be the problem",he asked,"nOthing",i said,my voice cracked,i died inside.

"well Freddie here has a fever,that he's had for three days",Brian says.I got my temperature checked again."ah yes 39.3C",he said.

I mentally whine.

I had to have a fever shot.

That was done.It was embarrassing.

we left."I fucking hate you both",i snap before coughing.

Brian rubs my back."come on lets just get home then you can go back to bed",Brian said,"thank you",i groaned.

At home

We got home,i went back to bed.

i curl up under my fluffy blanket."Hey,made you a tea",Brian said,"life saver",i said,taking it and drinking it.

"admit Freddie,you have a crush on Dr Michael",he said,"fine don't tell Roger i do.",i say.

"i can see why you like him,he's quite cute",Brian said"yea i know he is",i said as i felt something in my jeans.

"that fucker",i said."what?",Brian asked"he gave me his number",i said."way to go",Brian said,"piss off,i'll call him when i'm not sick",i said.Brian hugs me.i go and lay on the sofa,head in Brian's lap."Medicine?",he asked,"had it at the doctors office",i said.

"it was embarrassing",i said.

"of course",Brian says,playing with my hair.

Three hours later

"medication?",Brian said."C can't you check my temperature first?",i ask and pouted."okay fine",he said."hmm 38.3C",he said,"roll over",he said,i do.

he pulls down my boxers."don't think about it",he said,"shut up",i warn,i squeeze Brian's hand as he does it,"Fuck fuck fuck",i said.

"i know",Brian says."three.....Two.....One",he said pulling out the needle,he pulls up my boxers,i roll onto my back.

I pull the blanket back onto me,Brian sits himself down again.

the next morning  3:00AM 

It's Three in the morning.I can't sleep,i've been throwing up again and again."Freddie?",i heard Brian say"what",i said,"back to bed",he said,"piss off",i said before throwing up again on the floor.

"oh Freddie",he said.I went and cleaned up.

I went and laid on the sofa.My fluffy blanket on me.Brian sat with me,stroking my hair as i fell asleep.

8:00Am 

"Freddie",i hear Roger say"piss off",i groaned.

"i've made you your favourite",he said."Roger,piss off",i said."Rog,leave him alone,he was throwing up this morning around three",Brian says."right then,i'll be calling Dr Michael",Roger said,"No rog don't",i said,"why not?got a crush",Roger said,"piss off!",i snap.

I go to my room with a headache.I lay in bed.My fever had lowered."Freddie?",John says"piss off Deaky",i said."John,leave Freddie alone,Rogers been teasing him again,you know how Freddie gets when he's sick and Roger teases him",Brian says,i could hear them.

I didn't get much sleep.

"Fuck off!",i said."its only me",Brian said."piss off Brian",i said.

he opens my door.

"leave me alone Brian",i said."Nope",he said,"piss off!",i snapped.i threw a pillow at him.

that shows how pissy i am."Freddie,ignore what roger says,he's basically a three year old trapped inside a mans body",he said."piss off Brian,Roger's already sussed out my little crush",i said.

"come here teddy bear",Brian said."piss off do not call me that",i snap.

"sorry",he said."leave me alone",i said.

he nods.My door shuts.

i put on jogging bottoms and a hoodie.i grab the number.I want to call him but i'm sick....

A few hours pass,that afternoon

"oh Freddie!",Roger calls."Fuck off Meddows",i hiss.

"if you're still pissy about earlier",he said,"just shut up!",i snap."I know i'm gay but doesn't give you the right to tease me about who i like!",i said.

"i'm fucking leaving",i said,i grab my shoes and put them on.I left the house,i grabbed my house keys and wallet.I go to the cafe and ordered a hot chocolate,sat alone in the booth by the window and drank it while drawing.

I saw Dr Michael walk in.I avoided eye contact.

i kept drawing.I'm still in Uni for art and graphic design.

I dropped out of Uni for a year then got kicked out.

I avoided Dr Michael."I.......Freddie?",he said.I ignored him,got up and left.I went home."someone's moody",Roger said,"Piss off",i spat.I went to my room.

"Freddie?you okay?",John asked"piss off Deaky",i said.

"whats up?",he asked,"fine,i saw Dr Michael at the cafe,",i said.

"i got up and left,came back here to avoid him because of Roger",i said.

"your own fault",John muttered"heard that Deaky",i said.my door slams shut,it seems everyone hates me today.

I went and sat on the roof of our flat building.

"why me",i mutter to myself.i cried for an hour."Freddie darling?",Brian said"piss off",i said.

"No,whats wrong?",he asked,"Brian piss off everyone hates me today",i said"i don't",he said,"John does,Roger does,i even hate myself",i said."i'm such a fucking idiot",i said. **(A/N:Cue Careless whisper).**

"you're not an idiot Freddie",Brian said."Brian,you don't fucking understand,i've had a crush on Dr Michael ever since i first saw him,i'm fucking chicken to admit to him",i said,"Roger keeps teasing me about it,i snap at him and leave the house,saw fucking Dr Michael at the cafe,came here,John hates me ",i said.

Brian wraps his arm around me."Freddie,i don't hate you,Roger and John are being childish",he said.

"i think John and Roger know about my stupid crush on a 21 year old doctor",i said."he's not just a doctor you know",Brian said."he is",i said,"No he's not,he's fucking George Michael.Freddie,singer of Wham",he said,"Whatever",i said."if you don't believe take a look at this",Brian said handing me his phone."Why wasn't i told?",i ask,"you didn't ask",he said,"don't get fucking smart with me",i said.

"i might as well give up my stupid crush,its not like he wants me as well",i said.

we went back in.

"Freddie,live your dreams,there's a chance he's gay too",Brian said,"No fucking way",i said sarcastically"Brian,he is gay",i said."i can tell the earrings",i said."i'm surprised you don't wear earrings",Brian said,"i do",i said,i moved my hair."gold hoops in medium",i said.

"i did these myself",i said.

I put on a hoodie and jeans."i'm fine now",i said."liar",Brian said"Not lying",i said.he took my temperature"hmm okay 37.0C",he said"told you so",i said.

"shut up",he grumbled."pushover poodle",i tease."Freddie",he said,"what?Lion boy",i said,"oh that's it!",he said,he pushed me onto the bed and starts tickling my sides,i squealed and laughed,"B Brian!Stop stop!",i giggled."nah,say sorry",he said,"No!",i squealed"okay then",he said,his tickling got faster.

"fine i'm sorry!",i said,"what for?",he asked."F for calling you lion boy and poodle",i said,he stops.

"bitch",i mumble.

"what was that?",he said.

"Nothing",i said.

he starts tickling me again."Brian no!!",i said."Apologise and i'll stop",he teases."B brian please!",i beg.

"I'm sorry!",I squealed.

"good",he said.

he helps me up.

We go downstairs,"Roger apologise to Freddie you too John",Brian says,"why would we?!",Roger said,"he's the one with the crush!",John said.

"Shut up",i mumbled."both of you stop the teasing,you know how Freddie is when it comes to someone he likes",Brian said."No,i'll leave",i said,"Nope",Brian said.

"Brian,i'll go",i said,"Freddie",he said."Piss off!",i said.I put on my shoes and ran to the cafe,i'm still in my hoodie and jeans.

I sat in the booth alone,drawing and writing lyrics in my notebook,i'm bored,i had a hot chocolate.

I wasn't aware of Dr George Michael being in the cafe as well.

I speak Hindi."Farrokh?",i heard a familiar voice say"Avi?",i said."its me squirt",he said"piss off",i said.

"Since when did you come over to London?",i tease"same time as you",he said.

We sat together."mujhe kya yaad kiya?(What have i missed?)",he asked."Bahut Jyaada nahin(Not much)",i said.."tum bade ho gae ho(you've grown)",i say to him.

"mujhe pata hai mere paas hai(i know i have),",he said

"Well if it isn't little lover boy",i heard that all too familiar voice say,me and Avi look at each other,"Damzen",we said."Piss face",i said.

he grabs me,i kick his balls.I took Avi back to the flat."i'm back!",i shout."hey",Brian said to me."who's this?",he asked,"this is Avi,an old mate of mine from when i was a kid",i said."we were the little troublemakers in St peters",i said,"yea we were,remember when we flushed Damzen's stuff down the toilet?",he asked,"yea i do,that was funny,he was so mad,i took the blame,got beat up for it",i said.

"don't act like you weren't tough,you were,you always took the blame for something i did",he said.

"yea i would,i wouldn't let my best mate get the blame for anything",i say,"when i left,it was you all alone",i said."Piss off Farrokh",he said,"Farrokh?",Brian questioned,"what?",i said.

"he never told you?",Avi said,"Tell us what?",Roger said."Freddie's name is not his real name",Avi said,"piss off Avi",i said.

"yea my name is Farrokh,changed it when i was 18",i said.

"well then _Farrokh_ ",Roger said"fuck off Meddows",i said.

I slap roger out of anger."Now piss off",i said.

i left."Freddie wait!",Brian said."piss off",i said.

"I'm going to my parents",i spat.

i ran to my parents."Betah!",mum said,"hi mama",i said,she hugs me and kisses my cheek,"papa",i said,"Farrokh",he said."you've grown",he said."i know",i said,"Don't get cocky",he said.

"sorry pitaajee(sorry papa)",i said.

"i have to tell you and mama something",i said.Papa and mama nod.

"I....I'm gay!",i blurt out."we already knew since you were 19",dad said,"I..Dad!",i said.

"the earrings Farrokh",he said,"papa,its Freddie now,you know Farrokh haunts my past",i said.

"pharasaakh ko chodana(fucksake Farrokh)",papa said."fine,i'll leave",i said."I knew you wouldn't agree with me being gay papa",i said.

I left.

I went out.I'm a single gay man.

I went to the club.Sat at the bar drank a water.I was thinking of calling up Dr Michael.

I swear everywhere i go."Freddie!?",i heard a voice say.I ignored him.I look up.Dr Michael.....

"well then how nice",i said with sarcasm.

"Don't be a bitch Mercury",he said,"Well then _Michael_ ",i said.

"I know about your little crush",he said."piss off Michael",i said.

"I don't like you!",i said"Lies",he said,who appears behind him.

Roger and John "ah Taylor and Deacon",i spat.

"Mercury",they say,"i don't know why you two betray me and Brian for this man",i spat."maybe because you like him",john said,"i don't fucking like him Deacon",i spat when brian walks in."what's going on here?",he asked,"these three",i said"Ah Dr Michael",he said.

"please call me George,i'm not working right now",he said"Piss off Michael",i spat,"Taylor and Deacon have betrayed us"i said

"Roger,John,betraying us for Michael",Brian said."Deal with it,Freddie we've told him about your crush",Roger said."You Little shit!",i said to him,we got into a fight,i end up getting choked,i got Roger in the balls.

John tried to get Roger off me.John and Brian had to pull him away."Bitch",i said.my throat hurt.

Roger punches me in the face,i push him into the bar and pin him.

"Do not Touch me",i spat,slapping him."Fuck you",i said,"Freddie lets go",Brian said.

We do"fucking traitors",i said.

The next morning

"Morning Freddie",Brian said,"Morning Bri",i said."we're going to the doctor to get your eye checked,Roger punched pretty hard",he said,"fine,just not Dr Michael,i don't want to see him",i said,"to bad",Brian said,"don't be cocky",i said.

I got a hoodie on and jeans,i brush my teeth and put on my shoes same with Brian,we got going,his arm around me.

We get to the clinic."Freddie?",Dr Michael says.

We stood up,i didn't look,hid my face in Brian's side.We sat down.

My eye was checked got eye drops.I hissed at the pain.Brian left the room,"I'm sorry about yesterday",he said,"Not your fault",i said,"its my own fault about the traitors",i said."but is it true?",he asked,"what true?,i ask.

"that you do crush on me?",he asked,"well.....i....uh",i stammered."yea i do",i said.

"come back and see me in a week",he said,"will do Michael",i said."piss off".he said.I walk to Brian.

"well?",he asked,"gotta come back in a week",i said.

"i've been sussed out Brian,he knows",i said.

"damn",Brian said,tickling my side a little,i giggled."cheer up",he said,"oh piss off",i said.

We went home."now come here",Brian said,"No!",i said,Brian chases me,he wraps his arm around me and starts tickling my sides making me laugh."B Brian!S Stop it!",i giggle.

"No",he said,"please!",i squealed."never!",he said,tickling my tummy moving to my armpits."B brian,i i c can't b b breathe!",i giggle.

he stops,i start tickling him.

"Freddie!",he squeaked."not stopping",i said.I move to his ribs,he squeals."C come on stop it!",he said.

"No",i said,i eventually stopped."Meanie",he pouts"oh piss off Brian,you're the mean one",i said,"oh that's it!",he said,"No!",i said,he tugs me down onto my back and pinned my arms above me,"you're gonna get a raspberry until you apologise",he said,"don't care",i said,"okay then",he said,doing a massive one,"Careful Brimi don't want you passing out",i said,"that's two",he said,"go ahead,it doesn't tickle",i said."maybe this will",he said,grabbing a feather and trailing it up and down my stomach"Nononono stop it!",i said now giggling.

"awe tickle tickle",he teased.

"B Brian stop it!",i giggle,"admit it",he said,"admit what?",i said,"that it tickles",he said,"never!",i said.he kept doing it,"F fine I admihihihihit!",i squealed

"admit what?",he asked."T that it tickles!!",i squealed.

"Good",he said.


	2. First date

_Freddie's p.o.v_

_........................................_

"hey Freddie",Brian said,"yes?",i said"why don't you call up Dr Michael",he suggested,"Brian,,i'm chicken to",i said"oh well,he called earlier",Brian said,"he'll be here soon",Brian says."you bitch!",i said.I went and changed.I put on a white T shirt,blue jeans,leather jacket,brushed my teeth,did my hair in a small braid.I put on my Cologne,nice smelling one,not to use to much,only a couple of sprays.

i grab my wallet and house keys.I walk into the living room.

"Wow",Brian said,"all this was done in five minutes",i said.I had my phone in my pocket.

"he's here",Brian said."piss off",i said,Brian opens the door"i....Freddie?",he said,i look up and blush without realising.

"I swear,i didn't know about this",i said."neither did i",he said,"Brian",i said."did you have anything to do with this?",i ask"Maybe",he said."Come here poodle",i said,"i'm gonna murder you when i get home later,say that to Roger and John",i said.

I left,i went to the club."Damn,looking good Mercury",Vince said,he's a mate of mine,"Thanks",i said."shot of gin Vince",i said,i downed it.Michael (george) walks in.I took out my braid.

"Freddie",he said."piss off Michael",i said."i knew nothing about Brian doing this",i said.

I fell two pairs of hands on my shoulders."taylor,Deacon",i spat.

"let go of me",i said."No",Roger says,"Roger,let me go now",i growled.

"ah Dr Michael",Roger says.

"Roger piss off",i said."you already sussed me out!",i said."i wasn't going to admit it till i was ready!",i said,i ran out the bar.i went to the park to walk alone.

"Freddie wait!",George said,"leave me alone",i said."talk to me,i'm your doctor",he said."leave me alone Michael",i spat.

"No,talk to me,tell me",he said,"fine,i do have a fucking crush on you,ever since we first met.those two go and ruin it,i had everything planned",i said."Now its ruined",i said,choking back a sob.

"come here,i like you too",he said."we'll have a proper first date tomorrow,hey?",he said,i nodded."kiss me then",he said,i do.

I went home."Taylor,Deacon,May,you're all dead to me!",i said.

"i fucking mean it",i said.

"Roger,John you ruined this for me,ruined my little fantasy of a first date,which i have a proper first date tomorrow,do.not.Ruin.IT!",i spat.

I do workout a lot.

"Roger,John you two ruined it by coming up to me at the bar,Brian,you knew about it but didn't think to tell me",i said.

The next morning Park 

I have planned my whole first date,romantic picnic by the lake,watch the sunset then ask him out.

I told him to meet me by the lake.

"Oh Freddie",he said,i blushed,"my attempt to remake what was ruined",i said."come sit",i said.

George does."i'm still sorry for yesterday,i honestly didn't know anything about yesterday,Brian never told me",i said."Freddie,calm down,you'll give yourself a panic attack",George says to me.

"i'm waiting for them to ruin this",i said."oh they wont be",George said."i know they wont,i threatened them yesterday",i said.

"speak of the devil moment",i mumble,"lets go Michael",i said."Freddie",Brian said."didn't I tell you to piss off yesterday,not to ruin this!",i said."what are you?!my father!No,you're not so piss off!",i snap.

I wanted to dig a hole and die.

"Brian,piss off",i snap."does anyone else feel faint",i ask before fainting.

Three hours later Hospital 

I woke up in a hospital room.....

Fuck,the date is ruined."Freddie,Freddie",a voice said."Michael?",i sad,"yes its me,i'm here",he said"why do i feel like i've been hit by a bus?",i ask."you fainted",he said.

"don't you dare say the date is ruined,its not",he said."I still like you",he said."i like you",i groaned.

"Kiss me",i said,he does.I was discharged changed into spare clothes."stay with me tonight",he said."i can't",i said."yes you can",he said,"fine",i said.

"come on",he said."don't worry,Brian brought you spare clothes",he said,"thank fuck",i said."please tell me you don't live with your parents still",i said.

"i do....They wont let me leave yet.I'm 21 and stuck with my parents",he said,"i can afford us two a flat",i said.

We get to his parents,i'm still hanging onto him."Georgios who is this man?",i assume his mother said,"Mother this is Freddie, _my boyfriend_ ",he said the last part quietly."i've been kicked out of my parents",i lied.

"please come in",she said."is father home?",George asked."hehe yes he is Georgios",she said,"Mother,my name is George,i don't go by Georgios anymore",he said."sorry habit",she said."you'll meet my father later",George says.

I nodded and winced.George took me to his room."don't just stand there",he said.

"George,i'm still weak from fainting",i said."i admit,i haven't eaten in days because Roger and John don't let me",i said.

"how have you not been tubed yet?",he asked"dunno easy lie",i said.

"come here",he said,i walk to him.We kiss as a knock on the bedroom door interrupted.

"Georgios!",a voice boomed making me wince."oh shit,its my father",he said.

I sat on the bed,my head hurting,"Georgios!Open this door",his father said,"in a minute,i'm getting dressed!",he said.

George changes.he opens the door.

"Georgios!who is this boy?",his father asked,"this is Freddie,his parents kicked him out",George said.

Part of its true,i tend to live with my parents.

"Father please",George said,"No Georgios",he said."Its fine George,i'll go",i said.i left.I heard shouting.

i went to the flat

"back already?",Roger asked"piss off",i said."i already have a headache,today has not been great",i said.

"Let him in Rog!",John says."No",Roger says."Roger,let him in",Brian said.

"Fine",he said,i walk in almost tripping,my head hurts,i'm dizzy as hell,i feel sick.

"Freddie,sit down,you're pale as fuck",John said,"no shit sherlock",i said,before being sick and passing out again.

"Freddie,Freddie",i heard a couple minutes later.

I was waking up,i found myself on Brian's bed."Stay still",John said,"you just passed out after being sick",he said."John,i literally fainted today as well",i said."are you sick?",he asked,"yes,cause i haven't eaten",i said.

"Stay here",he said,"i can't walk John",i said.

"i called the doctor",Brian said."okay good",he said."that'll be he now",Brian says.i sat up slightly,i'm topless."Mikey?",i said."shut up",he said.

"what the fuck happened?",he asked."passed out",i said.

"temperature?",he asked,"dunno",i said,"open",he said,i do."hmm 38.2C",he said."Do not get cocky with me,Bed rest three weeks",he said,"b but",i said."fine a week",he said.

"George stay please",i ask,"Freddie",he said"please George,you're the only one i can now trust",i said."darling",he said."look at me",he said,i do."if i stay,no whining at me",he said,"fine,i wont whine",i said."unless i want wine",i said."oh stop it",he said,we kiss.

"i'll stay",he said.i clung to him."koala",he said."shut up",i mutter.

"i would've guessed that your father would hates me",i said."he doesn't hate you",he said.

"he just doesn't like the idea of me being a gay boy",George said,"oh Georgy,you're my gay boy",i said."knock knock",Brian said," 'S open",i said and yawned."brought you your favourite tea~",Brian said,"i can explain",i said."he's staying",i said."i said i would Freddie,",he says,kissing me."lovebirds",Brian said,"piss off Poodle,go fuck blondie",i said."well maybe i will,maybe i wont",he said."just get out",i said.

I picked up the tea and drank a little,lemon and honey.

"come here darling",George said,i do."i love you",i said,"i love you too Freddie",he says."why can't i meet your parents?",he asked," 'bout that",i said.

"my dad hates me,he doesn't like me being gay and calls it a phase,i've been gay since i was 19",i said.

"i told them i was gay,dad kicked me out",i said.

George wraps his arm around me.

I finish the tea and put the cup down.

We cuddled for a bit as i fell asleep.......

Three weeks later

"Morning doll",George said,"oh Piss off Mikey",i said.

"feeling better today?",he asked,"yes",i said,i got dressed.

"fine,i'll let you meet my parents",i said.

"go get dressed",i said.

I was ready and waiting.

We got going to my parents,our hands linked.I knock on the door."Farrokh",dad said,"Father",i said.We walk in,"mama?",i said."Farrokh,who's this?",mama asked."shaayad usakee chhotee phoohad(Probably his little slut)",dad said,"Pitaajee!",i said."vah mera premee hai(he's my boyfriend)",i said.

"sorry baby",i said to George."its okay",George says to me,we kiss."faarookh, mere ghar se nikal jao!(Farrokh get out of my house!)",papa said"fuck you too",i spat.

We went to the clinic.I sat on the exam bed.

"darling don't bother trying to make an excuse",George said.

"i wont",i said.

"just a routine checkup",he said.

"okay",i said,i roll my eyes.

"saw that",George said.

"good",i tease,he kisses me.

"just gonna feel around for any pain,okay?",he said,"yes Dr Mikey",i said."Freddie",he warned."i know",i said,"just behave",he said "hmm what?",i said"you're hopeless",he said,"i know i am",i said with a giggle"just behave love",he said,"fine fine i will",i said.

"you'll be having your shots today",he said,"i....w what?",i falter in m answer."i said~",i cut him off,"No,i heard you",i said."what's up",he asked,"scared of needles",i said."oh darling",he says,we kiss.i knock it out of his hand"No",i said."Freddie,behave",he said,"George,i have a massive fucking fear of needles",i said.

"Freddie,look at me",he says,i do."you gotta let me do it",he said,"fine",i pout."don't get huffy",he said,"shut up",i mumble."fine",he said."ow!",he said."it didn't hurt",he said"did to",i said."child",he said.

he did my shots."there its done",he said.

"you have a dentist appointment tomorrow",he said."not going",i said.

"yes you are,i'll be with you,its just a quick check up",he said.

"Do i have to?",i ask,"yes you do,i'll be getting one as well",he said,"fine",i said.We went home."i never thought i'd get a doctor boyfriend",i tease."freddie,haven't you heard,i'm in a band too",he said,"oh no i haven't.I have Brian told me",i said. 

I had bought a flat for me and George.that's where we live now.we get in,George starts chasing me around."i love you",i said,"i love you too",he said as we kissed.

Our tongues lapped in a kiss.

"Oh baby",i moaned.

"shh",George shushes me.i tug him down as he hits my weak spot.

"Ah~",i moan,"mm George",i moaned as he palmed me,"F fuck George",i moaned.

I came untouched.

"good boy",George said.

We went to bed to cuddle for a bit.

"I love you to much",i said."love you too Mercury",he said,"Mikey",i said.

We kiss again.

The next morning  At the dentist 

We were already at the dentist clinic.

My leg was bouncing.I kept looking at the clock.

"Don't look at the clock",George says,"Can't help it George,i'm scared",i said.

"i know you are darling,it'll be okay trust me",he said.

I nodded.

"Freddie Mercury?",The dentist calls,could my day get any worse.

"Its fucking Roger",i said.George starts laughing.

"piss off",i said to him.

We walk in,"ah Taylor",i growled.

"Mercury",he said.I sat down,George held my hand,i wanted to kick Roger right now.

George started making faces.It was so hard not to giggle.

Soon i was done,i kissed George,"love you",i said,"i love you too",he said,we swapped.

i link my hand with his.

he yelped."ah Cavity",Roger said."George",i said.he tries to kick me."No",i said,i pin him down by the legs.

"George",i said.

"It'll be okay",i said."piss off",he mouthed to me."someone's scared",i said,"am not",he said,"yes you are otherwise you wouldn't be panicking",i said to him.i kept my hand linked in his.

"its okay George,just a filling",i said.

he sighs and i squeeze his hand for reassurance.

After George is done,he walked to me.i kiss his cheek.We left."wasn't that bad",i said."for you maybe",he said.

"don't be so childish",i tease.

we kiss again.

Three months later

George had to go on tour."No!",i said,"please don't leave",i said.

"baby,i have to love,its only for two months and that's it",he said,"hmph okay",i said and huffed."don't.get.huffy",he said,tickling me.

"G George!S Stop it!",i giggle.

he does and kisses me.

George leaves,i go to the boys,locking up the flat,i grab my house keys and wallet.i walk over there.

I knock on the door."hey",John said."hi",i said."why are you here?",he asked,"I'm alone,George is on tour,i'm alone,i don't trust myself alone",i said."okay then",he said,i walk in.Brian ran to me."Put me down!",i squealed."hmm",he hums,"tickle attack!",he calls."No!",i squealed,they all start tickling me"awe",Brian teased."S stop it!",i giggle."you have to obey to our rules and call us daddy",Roger said,"do you agree?",John asked,"i don't have a choice,do i?",i ask,"nah",Brian said,"Fine",i said,"just nothing to harsh",i said,"okay nothing to harsh,we would never",Brian said,tickling me again.they gave me a onesie to put on.Its a tiger onesie.

I tie my hair up in a braid.

"Freddie?",Roger said,"mm",i hum,"come out",he said,"No",i mutter,"Whats wrong?",he asked."embarrassed?",he asked,"mm",i hum,he comes in.

"awe,you look so cute",he said.I was self conscious.

"Freddie,look at me",he said,i do.

"its okay to be self conscious",he said,i nodded."let me do your hair",he said,"fine",i said,i sat in front of him.I was amazed."i....I'm speechless",i said."well?",he asked,"i love it!",i said,we hugged."you've been wanting to treat me as a child for ages?",i ask,"well uh yea,you're adorably hyper and cute and shy",he said,"oh stop it",i said,"you flatter me",i said"so i should",he said,pulling me."I can walk",i said.

"Nope not today!",he said,i squeal as he lifts me up."don't you dare drop me!",i said."oh hush baby",he said.

I can't believe i'm doing this.

"Freddie,trust us,you'll love it",he said."oh sure",i said,"Freddie",he warned."What's really up?this isn't like you",he said,"fine,just not use to being away from my boyfriend",i said.A pci got shoved into my mouth.

**This is the paci:**

"you look so cute",Brian cooed,i roll my eyes,i had to get used to this.My old room was turned into a baby bedroom with a crib.

"nap time",John said,i was tired,i was up early with George,around four in the morning."remember gotta call us daddy",he said,"i *YAWN* know",i said with a yawn.

"come on",John said.

"We get its new",John said."yes......daddy",i said with a mumble."Good boy",he cooed.

he carries me and puts me in the crib with the duvet."i expect you to be asleep by them time i check on you",he said,"yes daddy",i yawn,"good boy",he said,putting on a nightlight.the door shuts,i try to sleep,i hate being away from George.

I fell asleep.

Few hours later

I woke up,tears down my cheeks from a nightmare.I had screamed."Freddie",Brian said,"look at me",he said."n n n nightmare",i mutter.he lifts me up,i wrap my arms and legs around him,paci in my mouth."good boy so good,you like this hmm?",he asked,i nodded tiredly.

he takes me downstairs as i suck on my paci."did someone have a nightmare",Roger asked,"yes he did",Brian said,"Daddy",i whimper,i was already getting use to it.

"shh its okay",he said.

I was still on Brian's lap..

he held me,rocking me.

"Shh its okay tiger",they say to me as i hid my face away.

Three days later

The phone rang,i was half asleep,i answer.

{Freddie:Hello?}

{George:BABE!}

{Freddie:GEORGE!?}

{Freddie:I miss you}

{George:Miss you too Freddie so much}

{Freddie:I'm with the boys at the flat}

I hung up and went back to sleep.

"Tiger,time to get up",i hear an hour later,i groaned and rolled onto my front."you feeling okay?"John asked,i shook my head.he puts his hand to my forehead.

"Warm and feverish",he said,"sit up and i'll take your temperature",he said.

I do sit up."ah 40.0C",he said,i had a whole coughing fit.John rubs my back.

"its okay",he said.i wrap myself up.

I put on my fluffy dressing gown.

I had a sore throat."good morning",Brian said,i flip him off with a tired look,i text George.

{Freddie:babe, i'm sick}

{George:Already on my way,knew this would happen}

{Freddie:awe}

I put my down and put my head in my hands.

Brian rubs my back,i needed to be sick.

I ran to the sink to be sick.Brian and John rub my back softly"get it all out",Brian says,"p piss off",i grunt.

Not even an hour later,the door open,"babe",George.

he walks to me."oh darling",he said."take me home",i said,he nods,we go home.

I went up to bed.

George came as well,he checks my temperature"hmm 39.2C",he said.

"get some sleep",he says.

I nodded.I am in a hoodie and jogging bottoms.

George got in bed with me. 


	3. lovers and haters

_Freddie's p.o.v_

I'm sick,yea it sucks but whatever,i have,my boyfriend with me to care for me when i get sick.I love George."hey baby",he said,"mm",i hum,"feeling better?",he asked" a little",i said.

George kisses my cheek,i tug him down and kiss him.

"cheeky",he said,"come and cuddle with me Mikey",i said."No",he said,"please",i pouted.

"fine",he said,we cuddled,i put my head on his shoulder.

"you're the best mikey",i said,"I know i am",he said.i straddle his hips.

George puts his hands on my waist.i slip my hands on his ribs.

"i love you Mikey",i giggle."i love you too Freddie",he said,we kissed.

the phone rings.I raise an eyebrow at George as i fell off the bed."i'm okay",i said,i went and took a shower,stood in the bathroom,listening to their conversation.

I dry my hair and put in my earrings(Gold hoop ones).

{George:hey Andy}

{Andrew:hi baby}

{George:Andrew,we're not together}

{Andrew:We are do not deny it}

{Andrew:we're to get married soon!}

{George:be quiet}

{George:Freddie's in the house still}

I come out the bathroom,"How could you?",i said."Freddie",he said,"How could you?!",i said.

"i thought you loved me its clear you have a boyfriend and used me",i spat,"we're over Michael",i spat.

I put on jeans a T shirt with my leather jacket.i changed my earrings to my silver ones.

I grab my wallet and keys to the flat.I went to the pub.

I sat at the bar ordered a coke(the drink).

"hey Freddie",Vince said,"hey Vince",i said,"What brings you here?",he asked,"turns out my own boyfriend has a fiance and used me",i said,"i broke it off with him",i said,"Wait,George Michael?",he asked,i nodded,"yea",i say."i caught him on the phone with his fiance",i said."why can't i have a normal relationship",i said."you'll find someone",he said.

"i guess",i mutter.The other three walk in,"well then",Roger said,"Piss off",i said.

"surprised you're not with George",he said,"Roger piss off!George has a fiance,he fucking used me!",i said.

George walks in with his 'Fiance'"How could you?!how could you George?!i thought you loved me!",i said,"Freddie,i do love you",he said,"Bullshit!when were you gonna tell me?",i ask."he's not my fiance,he's my ex",George said,"Bullshit George bullshit",i said.

"i never want to see you again,lying cheater",i spat.

I ran,Brian and Roger must have come after me.

"i wish to be taken away",i mutter.

"Freddie",Roger said,"piss off both of you",i said.

"i just lost the love of my life!",i snapped."come here",Brian said,"No",i said,"Freddie wait!",i heard George say."piss off Michael,i said i don't ever want to see you again",i said."please believe me,he's not my fiance!he's my fucking Ex!he's my bandmate as well!please Freddie",George said."George,i don't know what to believe after catching you",i snap."please"he said,"No,go fuck your ex then",i said

"i don't fucking care",i said.I went off to my parents."mama,papa",i said."Bidah,what happened?",mum asked."my boyfriend cheated on me with his ex",i said.Mum hugs me as dad comes over to us."Farrokh",he said,"its Freddie papa",i said,"Freddie or Farrokh,good words,good thoughts,good deeds",he said,"papa",i said.They both hug me."why can't i be normal",i mutter,"Bidah!",mum said,"its true",i said.

"No,its not",papa says,"you are normal,our normal son,our little boy",papa says to me.

I kept my earrings in.

I left.I went back to me and Georges flat,packed my stuff into a box,got the car,yes i can drive.

I put it all into the boot of the car.

"where are you going?",George asked.

"i'm moving in with the boys",i said.

"we're over Michael",i said.

"Freddie,please don't do this to me!",he said."George,you have a fiance",i said."he's not my fiance Freddie,he's my ex,my parents made me be with him",he said."bullshit,come find me when you want to be with me",i spat.I drove off.

an hour later

I pull up to the boys place.

"you're not staying here",Roger said,"Roger please",i said.

"No!",he said,i went back.i put my stuff back,just moved it into the spare room.

I grab my phone..

{Freddie:Hello?}

{Joseph(Fanelli):Freddie hi}

{Freddie:Joey?} 

{Joseph:yes its me}

{Freddie:I miss you Joey a lot}

I hung up.

"Freddie,please,i do love you"<George said."No you don't",i said."Oh Georgy",Georges 'Ex' says"fuck off Andrew",George snaps.George comes to me,wraps an arm around me."Get off me George",i said.

i push him away.

i have a piano in the flat.

I sat at it and played.I was annoyed.I look up to see George trying to get away.

I got up,"George",i said."help me Freddie",he said,i grab Georges hand and pull him away.

"George,i'm sorry",i said,"Me too",he said,he kisses me.


End file.
